


Reminiscing

by LadyRebelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Family, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRebelle/pseuds/LadyRebelle
Summary: A Star Wars Short story. After escaping the mass genocide of the Jedi during Oder 66, two young Padawan sisters reminisce on their time in the Jedi Order.
Kudos: 3





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching Phantom Menace I found myself daydreaming about how Order 66 would have affected the lives of those who managed to escape and go into hiding. Thus Na'lu and Mai'ru Akané were born, two young Padawan sisters who's lives were forever changed by the genocide of the people who took them in.

Reminiscing 

It has been 6 months since order 66 was executed and most of the Jedi were killed or went into hiding. Two young Twi’lek Padawan sisters, just barely out of their teens, managed to escape the massacre in a stolen yacht type starship with an R4-D3 unit. The ship is currently in orbit around a lone star in the Outer Rim Territories. The girls are exhausted from their constant fleeing. the R4 unit is on the lookout as the young sisters try to get some rest. 

Na’lu laid awake in the top bunk of the sleeping chamber on of their stolen starship, her long blue lekku hanging over the side of the bed. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the face of her master yelling at her and her sister to run before she was killed by a Sith agent before. She could still feel her sisters tight grasp on her wrist as she pulled her away from the horrific scene. She rubbed her eyes trying to wipe the memory from them, but it was no use. 

“Mai’ru?” She whispered to her sister in the bunk below her. “Are you awake? I can’t sleep…” 

“Me neither” she said shuffling around under the blankets. “What’s wrong?” 

Na’lu was silent for a bit before answering sheepishly. “Are we really Jedi? Or just Padawans? We never actually got to finish our training before…. Well, you know…” 

“Technically we aren’t anything anymore so long as they keep hunting down the Order.” Mai’ru’s voice held a bit of annoyance, but being the older sister, she felt it was her responsibility to be the level headed one. “But Master Alaka taught us everything she could before she died so I guess we’re Jedi by default. It’s now up to us to make sure the order survives.” 

Na’lu stifled a small sob, she didn’t want to Mai’ru to hear her cry. “I wish things could go back to the way they were…” 

“Yeah… me too…” Mai’ru sympathized. The sisters grew silent again for a while, the only noise being the gentle humming of the ships engine. Mai’ru broke the silence. “Hey Na’lu, remember that game we made up as younglings? The one where we would shoot a blaster at each other and deflect the laser back and forth with our lightsabers?”

“Oh yeah, I remember that! Remember that time we couldn’t get the laser to stop bouncing between us and I almost sent it flying straight into the back of Master Plo Koon’s head? 

Mai’ru laughed for the first time in months, “Yeah, luckily he sensed it coming and froze it in midair with his force power. He was so angry, I’ve never seen Master Plo lose his calm before.” 

Na’lu laughed as well, “He had us scrubbing the training room floors for weeks after that. He was always so patient with that Tano girl though. Remember her?” 

“Yeah…” Mai’ru chose her words carefully, “wasn’t she his Padawan?”

“Yeah, she was… I wonder what became of her when she left the Order. If she survived the genocide…” Na’lu muttered. 

“She was a stubborn and confident fighter. I’m sure she’s still out there hiding somewhere safe. She was always so kind to us even though she was a few years older. I think she empathized with us, being orphans and all.”

Na’lu rolled over on her side. She saw her lightsaber she left on the table in their sleeping chamber. She sighed, “We never even got to make our own lightsabers. Thats the mark of a true Jedi Knight. I would have crafted mine from Coruscanti silver with Naboo azurite inlays. The blade would be made from a purple kyber crystal!” 

“Sounds fancy.” her sister replied sleepily. 

“What about you Mai’ru? What would your lightsabers be like. You’ve always favored duel wielding.” 

“Hmm, mine would be green with a beskar handle and ciridium pommel. For the second I would make a new type of lightsaber. The handle would be shorter and slimmer, and the blade only a few inches long. It would be a sort of… lightdagger! I would add a dampening mechanism to the emitter so it ignites quietly for stealth attacks. The blade for that one would be blue.” 

Na’lu wasn’t expecting her sister’s response to be so in-depth. Especially with the lightdagger idea. “Jedi’s are keepers of peace, not assassins. Why would you need a stealth weapon?” 

“Well, had the situation been different I would have just went with two regular lightsabers, but now with the Jedi Order being in shambles and us constantly on the run, we need to be able to protect ourselves without drawing too much attention. Lightsabers are loud and hard to hide. The dagger would only be ignited for the kill, not for long term combat.” 

“I guess that makes sense…” Na’lu admitted, but she didn’t really agree with her sisters ideology. She feared her sister was letting anger and fear take over, “Mai’ru, not matter what happens… please don’t give into the dark and leave the light…” 

“There is no light and dark Na’lu! Haven’t you realized by now that the Jedi order is flawed? We’re taught from the moment we become younglings to reject any form of negativity, but that’s just not realistic! We are living sentient beings with complex emotions. Not everything is as black and white as the Order thinks. They can’t expect to keep balance when they keep pushing aside the darkness. The only way to achieve true balance is to except the light and dark as equal parts of one whole.” Mai’ru calmed herself when she heard the quiet crying of her younger sister, “Na’lu… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. But you have to accept that the order and everything we’ve been taught is wrong. Thats why that Tano girl left. Thats why Master Skywalker turned… The way of the Jedi tried to force them into a mold they just couldn’t fit. For all we know, we could be all that’s left of the old Jedi Order. Are we going to carry on their flawed ideology, or forge our own so the future of the Jedi’s won’t make the same mistakes as our Masters did?

Na’lu whipped her tears, “I don’t exactly understand… But I want to try.” Mai’ru raised her hand up to the top bunk and gently held onto Na’lu’s. The feel of each others hands together put both sisters at ease. 

“You will in time little sister.” Mai’ru whispered 

The sisters laid silent for a long time after, still hand in hand. Both were starting to drift off to sleep. “Hey Na’lu?” Mai’ru asked sleepily, “How about in the morning we find a nice secluded planet where no one can find us and play that laser deflecting game again?” 

“I’d like that…” Na’lu yawned, “I’d really like that….”


End file.
